


5:46 AM

by Bayb



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, inukag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayb/pseuds/Bayb
Summary: He wasn’t one for early morning’s or annoying yapping dogs and pretty faced wench’s at his door at five in the morning, sue him.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 10





	5:46 AM

**Author's Note:**

> I almost died writing this.

For the longest time Inuyasha was clueless.

  
Yes, being a hanyou was something he held up with dignity, an accomplishment at what he can achieve with his hereditary, he’s came across human’s this who envied said abilities and demon’s who refused how advanced they were; to cooped up in discerning the difference between the two.

For the first time he felt impalpable.

He’d been living within his accommodation for a little over a month, if you added the months he wasn’t sleeping there and crashed his conspicuous ass at Miroku’s place - more like a downtown motel filled to brim of  ‘ _dirty good’s_ ’ as the monk called it, freak. His time there was one he wouldn’t want to talk about again. The awkward tension when walking in on him with another wench or when he was having his night face-time conversation’s that Inuyasha could just not tune out - and the bitches voice was all ‘ _ Miroku, your so handsome _ ’ feeding his _huge ego_ as it latched itself onto the compliment’s like a blood sucking demon. However, once moving out of there, finally, and into his accommodation he was bombarded with the dreadful task of decorating the room’s with his  sort of touch , so he’s been there for  maybe four months?

We’ll roll with five.

During this time he was dependant of his relative, being an Interior Design student, she had persuaded him that if she could help decorate even one room it would raise her extra credit mark through the roof.

Of course he didn’t believe her, he’d been in and out of education for the past 50 years he knew how it worked.  


Since she was only young, in his eye’s anyway, he’d agreed, not wanting to dampen her mood anymore than could be, I mean she lived with  Sesshomaru , that stoic asshole had about enough emotion to sink a ship for crying out loud. Realistically he knew he’d be willing to throw his aplomb for the girl, so far into the woods were the wolf’s were at pray hurdling for food, but he’d never be willing to throw down an confrontation with Sesshomaru and if it came to it acting illiterate if he ever wanted to manifest his ardour. 

It was safe to say it was improbable.

And that was close to none. Antithetical to him his repetitive emotion of altruism came running and crashing into him like bricks when it came to Rin, with a having such an asperous background one filled with calloused cracked hand’s one’s that frail little lady’s reaching their wits end should tremble in not six year old little girls holding the same sized scar’s the brother’s had succumbed towards in their longevous time. Frankly both of their soft spots widened for the child, the soles of her feet which held the cicatrix of her bravery would never be as frigid as they once were, her lips would never tremble vividly as they had acclimated to and certainly her face shall never be as disfigured as it formerly was, held the scars it once did and the washed out emotion she once wore - they made sure of that. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀

With his apartment everything had become unobjectionable and up to scratch with the work Rin had created, she really out-did herself and produced the room’s to feel just like home. It was a cozy town and it provided a short stroll to his campus, therefore, going for either classes, campus gym and the use of the library had surrounded him with limitless open space, so there was no educational problems that betied. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

For Ramen (his dog) there was acres of expanse of sloshy grass to either play ball with, inside or out. Outside was more efficient since it was good for both of them, the fresh air, atmosphere were all things that they both could use especially when it came to advancing their senses, staying cooped up was cosy for the average human but demons needed to widen their senses. Staying too comforted was not something the dog demon would like to become accustomed to majority of the time, It potentially could ruin him. It would ruin him. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

The town, that took sometime to become accustomed towards, taking the same time in the opposite direction of the campus’s site, was stalled to the brim with convenient little connivence stores and retail shops littered symmetrically in rows. Visually the whole appearance of it was pleasing. Most nights the streets were still, few voices picked up in the street’s by rowdy couples, drunk tumbling their way’s into strangers bed’s, or drinking the night away with loved one as the sunset set and the midnight rose, the lighting from street-lights guiding them into what they see as an endless bliss that will eventually fall apart as the morning draw nigh. Owners of said places mainly lived in the stores bedrooms in the creek halls and tiny rooms and were too nice for Inuyasha’s liking never knowing how to respond to the kindness they gave him - but never rejecting it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

He was working on it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

In truth be told, a simple prolonged wait at the bus stop that lead to the train station would take him to his defunct mother’s and father’s resting place, that’s if he didn’t feel like taking himself he could always pay a man to... honestly he never really understood his way around this modern era to that and he was still learning with the help of the internet and his human acquaintances but the transportation devices were odd to him. It was as-if everyone needed someone to take them  everywhere,  what _happened_ to walking? 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

So truly, truthfully the place had been great so far nothing really to complain about which wasn’t something he disliked doing.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Until such time as now, when Ramen began to have some sort of itch to constantly situate herself in front of the door and basically stay there majority of the day from what he could smell out.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

It started with him getting in from a long day of boring lectures and groggy students plus the raging teachers and if she wasn’t there (which was rare) he’d smell a large portion of her scent consumed at the front. Some of was in the kitchen where the food was stashed and in the her bed, but it wasn’t as strong as it was at the front door, implying that it was hours ago she had moved to those areas.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

On most day’s getting out was impossible as the dog stayed posted there and wouldn’t budge a paw as Inuyasha yanked the door open relentlessly. Well tried to at most. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Subconsciously, he believed she just wanted to go outside and go do her business and was in-fact very eager being cooped up for multiple hours. However that was completely crushed down when he became absolutely sick to  death  of going through the process of talking to himself with mad man motives of where he left that  _damn_ leash, finding the _damn_ leash deep in the abyss of some closet and attaching the  _damn_ leash and the  damn dog not even wanting to do anything other than drag him backwards, tripping over his feet on the way and distributing his gait, back into theresidence. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Then the thought that there was another animal became debatable, the building was tall and held numerous rooms, well unoccupied and untouched rooms to his knowledge. This followed precisely how his theory had ended in the augmented trash of theory’s since the answer was unequivocal. He would of  _smelt_ one by now. The rooms being so immaculate, knowing so since he was granted access to roam the room’s when deciding where exactly he wanted to spend his days six feet under endless study papers, he visited them and they were surprisingly uncorrupted. Defying his thoughts that it would of been hoarded by students wanting to get away from their _misreckoning parents_ who  didn’t understand.  The revelation himself that there wasn’t many, which was probably since they weren’t as quick-witted as they’d like their parents to think they were. Pouring out their student funds on the most ridiculously priced places downtown - yet the only animal in this building he could smell out was the cat upstairs Ramen liked to bark at whilst she stared down at the duo on their morning run from the top window, presumably cursing that his day was full of shit. Sango - the owner, was a very outspoken women who he had ran into a couple of times at the gym. One of their first run in’s actually being a conflict and her persistency to not back down to his insults has him respecting the  crow and her  evil cat. And may he add, she knew what she was doing in the gym.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Nevertheless, he’d came to the conclusion that it was warm there, not a very practical place to mark your scent but it was done and dusted. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

And little did he know that this was only the _start_. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

The second month here, Inuyasha was caught up in the rain in-fact he had ended up drenched in it, having it plummeted down relentlessly on him. He knew that cat was evil! In of point of the fact it hurt his ears, they were sensitive since they were perched on top of his head and exposed to heat, cold, wind and rain and whatever else the weather felt like throwing at him by getting its rocks off. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Or that _cat_!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

They were fortunately not going to hurt for a long period of time as an average man’s per say would, even so, they still ached and he was inefficacious to hold up the image that they didn’t even twinge a bit and couldn’t help but grimace throughout the walk home, with a glance longer than five seconds you could tell they were sore; developing red raw marks on them undeniably inflamed and irritated. In the company of solitude when this happened, more than he’d like to admit, it resulted in him sitting on the couch with a pack of frozen pea’s on them like a grumpy puppy. Unfortunately for him, on this day he’d not even taken account to the weather and dashed out the door for his first lecture, he hasn’t even espied the rain that was torrential in time to come - heavy storms brewing above him as he scampered to the site. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Opening that door,  phew  that had been one hell of a task. You’d think he would have to start taking Tessaiga with him to barricade it down now. It was like trying to lodge open a door that had been hammered down the very bottom full of locks. Or 1000 men were holding it shut that had trained solidly for years and the strength of one of was a million Muhammad Ali’s.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Could this _damn_ dog just move!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

His demon strength had made it more beneficial for him, that didn’t mean that he wanted to hurt the dog, he just wanted to get into the warmth for christ sake!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Ramen move!’ Pounding the door, his voice booming throughout the interstice. Usage of slim hallway put him even more on edge, his anger catching him as usual customary. Well more like his stupidity, talking to the dog wouldn’t do much.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Or so he thought.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

And just like that the dog moved. Hearing the trotting of her paws swiftly brisking herself together against the tiles and began happy yapping. Confusion evident on his face at the turn of events, as this seemed to be the theme recently, absorbing into one of his prominent features other than his permanent burnt scowl, his chiseled face conjuring into deep contemplation. Bushed eyebrows shooting upwards feeling his eye’s widen at the act. Immediately twisting the door handle that he had still throughly grabbed onto, before in range and now in interest, the lanterns blazing in his eyes angled downwards at the dog in the room he so anticipated to be in. And then it hit him, like bricks were being hurdled towards him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Did she think he was breaking in?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

And when she heard  his  voice she realised who it was.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Huh, not so stupid after all.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

So his next assumption was that she was guarding him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Having a more logical reasoning than his first few winded down his annoyance to her new habit, but that didn’t mean it didn’t rub him the wrong way. 

Mail was almost impossible to receive without angry snarls being delivered the delivery man’s way or better yet  his, but that ended in a growling showdown between the two. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Nobody wanted to get broken into, it didn’t sit right with him but it didn’t scare him and surly enough he would of caught another scent in the rooms by now, his instinct’s would have massive alarms blaring at him that something wasn’t right, _anything_. Even if one thing was out of place that a dog couldn’t do. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

But nothing. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Everything was in order to  his eye’s anyway. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

It was a solid theory, but the mystery still remained.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

-.-.-.- 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

An undisturbed body, cocooned in the thin sheet of an unlit room as steady breathes were softly exhaled and inhaled as the rising of the hanyou’s abdomen slowly rose. Damp silver locks danced around his frame, arms out-stretched out over the bed, relishing in the moment of comfort. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

The dormant demon steadily, opened his eyes, mouth unintentionally open agape, he almost instantly began registering the noise that there was brewing on the other side of the apartment, before focusing it back to the room he was in that had fallen into complete stygian, Inuyasha could just make out that he had left his curtains open. Shivering, the silver hairs on his arms standing up realising that the state the room was left in he had meant he had fell asleep, unintentionally. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Readjusting his position he brought the backside of his hand, sloppily, to his forehead, he took notice of his temperature dropping, being colder than normal.  Prior to a few hours earlier he had took the advantage of his break he had from studies taking a cold shower that left a crisp feeling in his chest, expectantly by doing so it alerted his senses and keep the half-demon awake. Now however, it seemed had only of proved to of failed and had only had dampened them and only making him worn-out. Wet hair, tired mind and numbing air chipping at him slowly probably gave him a well deserved cold. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Probably due to this awful weather,  nothing he couldn’t handle. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Retracting his hand from his head he began his standard routine of sniffing down the area trying to recognise any aberrant odours he would of registered habitually if he wasn’t so burned out; but the place had alone sunk into wonted quiet. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

No smells of a break in.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Nights that had passed he had been spending them alongside Ramen, the unusual behaviour had him more confused then concerned; determined to find what she was up to. Taking it on himself to see what trouble she was spewing. So far he had the pleasure of seeing nothing too special besides the occasional yap or two at the sight of her owner or banging on the tiles coming from her tail swooping. Morning on the second day of his mission rolled in, only barking gaudily hit his ears unable to suppress the twitch, yet they stayed posted, alert and open aware to foreign blatancy that he wouldn’t normally recognise. Fitful feet were nearby that night, heel of a shoe fell on steady surface even as the squeak of ancient wood met one’s ears. Rubbing his temples he began contemplating if this was a good idea, the answer, being a no was something he refused to come to terms with. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Unimpressed eyes had  yet again  watched her scamper up from her third resting position of the night as she began clawing towards bottom of the door, the hall-way lighting was activated, Inuyasha lifting his face up from his hand the yapping being thrown his way, he grunted in affirmation so she knew he took aware too. Timid footsteps were registered, paws gliding into the lustre and vanished back into the abyss they sat in.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Although there was no approach to hammer the door down or better yet attempt at a break in or even scrutinise that there was a dog barking the John doe proceeded - the footfall becoming accustomed to his ears dying out in the measure. Figures as they only lessened down the hall and there were no signs of footsteps up to the hallway they were leaving. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

He huffed, recalling that  this was the only thing that had happened as on the third night, that happened to be last night, his brain was drilling at him that two nights was enough and sleep was on the line. Of course ignoring his instincts was something he would never normally brush aside, he was just so persistent on seeing what Ramen could be so infatuated with, and last night’s activity sparked an idea that it might have something to do with the residents. Before even being able to bellow  ‘Ramen mov-!’  his instincts alerting him once more and his body shutting off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Demon’s senses were more robust than a humans and prodding at the back of their mind 24/7,  especially for Inuyasha. Now being half-demon they weren’t on the fore-front, for example a full fledged demon, they would dictate majority of their everyday decisions due to their sensibility.

Being one of the most impactful and influential ordinance his father drilled into him as a pup was to never block them out. _Ever_.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Obdurate,  he was obdurate. He conceptualised how he would laugh at him, his honed sharpened nail flicked in his direction, with might and main and propose the infamous‘ _I told you son_ ’. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Better yet, it was safe to say that barking wasn’t exactly the  nicest  way to wake up to after a restless sleep. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Jolting his focus back into the room, he seized his mobile device off the side-table and took notice of the current time, screen-light blaring into his orbs he made out what time it was:

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

_ 5:46AM.  _

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Not knowing what triggered her this early to bark being room’s away - there was only one way to find out. Proceeding in ripping the covers off himself and exposing his body to the violent low temperature’s of his room, swinging defined tanned legs over as he stood on wooden tiles, more so a chill developed through his frame, each one of his muscles more awake than they were only a few seconds ago. Subsiding this feeling that resembled a bucket full of ice being cleansed over him, he began lifting his legs slowly finding a pattern but, the next step harder than the next to take. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Dismissing the clutter of his kitchen, slashed pot’s and bowls slung in the open dishwasher, his eyes were attentive only to the one purpose of his endless days-  months  of tortuous barking. He’d never curse out his heightened senses but  damn it,  his human night’s deemed  luxurious, he envied them compared to this torture he had tolerated.

He had a front row seat witnessing her new novelty, postponing her previous position’s for her new one. Her upper structure becoming dictatorial as she began rapidly moving from each side of the door following the hand under-

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

_ Hand _

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Wait, the hand?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Wait- _what_ wait, who’s hand?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

What hand?!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Blinking a couple time’s to see if his thought’s had betrayed him, he caught sight of the hand  again . He couldn’t tell much from the lack of physical appearance but all he could tell was the obvious that someone was on the other end of the door playing with his dog; almost like a cat? Observing closer stepping forwards to see exactly whatever interaction was occurring right now with this John Doe.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Wait a second...  _bastard_!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Taking a violent sniff he realised something he hadn’t even taken notice towards sooner that made arm’s clench with fury and rage. This was no John Doe, it was a Jane Doe- a stupid _wench_ ruining his sleep! Oddly enough Ramen was entertained and couldn’t care about this new information to say the least but, a certain hanyou wasn’t. If  this was what had Inuyasha missing out on sleep and stalking his dog for the last few night like he was back in the feudal time’s tracking down his next pray, what had him coming up with theory’s for why she had a liking to this spot for some wench!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Let’s just say Inuyasha was not impressed. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘ _Ramen_!’ he emitted the call from this throat a tinge of a growl in the foreground accompanied with a low whistle he conjured, one that she would normally abide by, her uninterest was visible and loyalty lying with the stranger, discarded with happy yapping as she turned her face to Inuyasha and back to the hand, signalling that he should get in on this.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Wasting no time for these antics he turned to the light switch for the front entrance and flicked it on. All his weariness was dead and buried along with the shovel and was replaced with the ever growing pit of displeasure growing in his stomach. 

Picking up the sound of recharging lights through the cables along with the flicker of them being turned on, his eye’s stayed goring into the door, hanging fire and waiting to see their next step. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

To his chagrin, they didn’t budge and Inuyasha felt like he was getting third wheeled somehow, by his  dog...

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

He didn’t like this, not at all. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Marching over to his island, he savagely snatched open the cutlery draw as they thrusted against the wall’s within the confined space, the lanterns in his eye’s inflamed, dotting around the draw searching for spare front door key (since the main one was stuffed in one of his trouser pockets slung over a chair) 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

His eye’s finally landing on the Lucky 7, he grabbed them afraid they would vacate his sight, he moved with expeditiously.  _Finally_ , his serenity he held within his claws, cheers to quiet night’s and patient morning’s, he held that! Inuyasha lifted them in the air a cheeky smirk smoothed over his features as he jangled them in the soundless air. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

This dog that was full of  so many surprises! 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Did not budge. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Suddenly, a impulse came apparent to command the dog to go into the bedroom and shut her in there (small chance she would listen) but, he didn’t want the Doe on the other side to scamper off because from outlook off things she was fine knowing someone was present in the room and was still playing with the dog.  Idiot. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Willingly he pushed the key into the lock, turning it until the bolt had unlatched, the click not going un-heard. Hand secured on the handle, he cracked the door open the keeping his sight’s level with the démodé door hindering his vision. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Seeing that their was no approach in movement in his peripherals, Inuyasha had decided he was done playing these games, his anger had been tested one to many time’s and this was going to be the end of it. Hand clutching onto the handle so tight it began balling up, his nail’s piercing into his calloused palm.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Throwing the door open in a fit of pique, colliding with the wall reverberating throughout the slim passage his ear’s pinned backwards hearing Ramen’s paw’s decrease, certain he could rip it off his hinges in the moment, he  dared Ramen to bark  one more time.  An indubitable truth, there was no doubt steam was blasting out of his ears, peering downwards through slanted piercing eye’s at the female causing havoc. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Mummers of confusion were spewing out of her mouth and bounced upward’s to his ears, nothing comprehensible probably not of processed what just happened. The irascible hanyou was greeted to dense, thick and unbearable air, a lump balled in his oesophagus. Slowly but surely he consciously took note to his rage subsiding. He snubbed his mercurial temperament and decided to fill his senses with her breathing.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Breathing was, normal to say the least. No signs of fright that would of been picked up if she felt menaced by him. Not being rigged even the slightest worried the authority in him, the demon in him questioning the sovereignty his heritage had over this  pest.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

She was being a _pest_. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

His curiosity peaking, he somehow yearned the need to see what this  pest  looked like but to his dissatisfaction she didn’t seem to be looking up any time soon. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

From this angle he could see cascading dark ebony hair being roped up by a band flowing just above her shoulders, the odd few strands strayed loosely hanging around the atmosphere; reluctant to touch her frame almost like she would break. She was solid, mouth aphonic as her speech betrayed her, ear’s twitching he was completely rapt hearing her lip’s faintly pop together and apart repeatedly.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Glancing to the right of her sat a open dark navy bag belongings discharging out as-well as stack’s of paper assorted into two grey transparent binders feeing out of the bag, stickers on them titled ’CONFIDENTIAL ’ in bold black writing. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Needless to say she wasn’t moving, she was as still as a rock in the moment. The passing seconds became increasingly uncomfortable to say the least however his interest was only increasing at his visitor’s appearance. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

His curiosity had been killed. Plunged, struck,  stabbed delicately in his chest as word’s became presque vu as she glanced upwards, as long as she was absorbed in his field of vision this feeling wouldn’t seek away so easily. Like a pink ribbon had the honour of tying, knotting and fabricating a bow apace around his rigid neck, sharply stifled his breath in one swipe, swiftly in the most treacherous but dainty way to be erased. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

The main that he ideated that was niftily placed behind her was in actuality quite slovenly thrown behind her profile, strands clutching onto her face as the light glistened gently; visible sweat evident on her face. The bridge of her nose inching towards himself joined with her mocha orbs that gawked upwards at himself and shifting hesitantly between him and the Ramen that was spontaneously hushed for once. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Unfurling herself from her crouched position, she stood up to his frame dubiously catching sight of her attire from the action. Taking note of her clothing she was dressed in a tunic-style top featuring a popping around the edge’s of her uniform, her leg’s were loosely trimmed with the trousers being loose. A rose gold watch was attached to the pocket of her shirt, providing the only source of noise in the moment between the duo. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Well, trio...

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Perspiration sat in the ridges of his palm’s, webbing his finger’s together. Neither of them eager to speak, pleased with what they were faced with, both set’s of eyes ever so often landing on each other’s lineaments, lingering only a few seconds before moving to another trait. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Soaked in the moment, he hadn’t even realised how tranquil he had dialled down to be. Chest no longer heaving rather, his heart beating against his sides, not too long ago he was slamming draws open and swinging doors off their bloody hinges! So what! He wasn’t one for early morning’s or annoying yapping dogs and pretty faced wench’s at his door at five in the morning, sue him. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Interrupting his hunch, he noticed she was going to say something but hesitated, ditching it completely hearing hitch in her breathe. A rush of pink spilling over her cheeks as she turned away; if only she knew how good it embellished her. Her ponytail being so short, whipped around her face hitting her blushed cheek only to return back behind her. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

It felt like minuets untill he eventually tore his embers off of the other’s face and to make a move. A force taking over Inuyasha to act rationally rather irrationally as he intended to, with reasoning may he add, but those mistakes could be rectified for later. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Bending forewords, he was able to grasp his claws around her work binders along with her long forgotten bag probably better occupied then left unattended, extending his arm in view of his frontal vision waiting for her to respond to his proposal. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Interjecting his internal thought’s he dropped the awaited question he’d been wanting to spill and the reason to this whole fiasco with.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘C- can I help you’ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Inuyasha’s voice coming out more timorous than he wanted it to. The girl once again meeting him in the middle and,  god chest did it again. That unfamiliar rhythmic beat felt like he was lurching towards her, like a magnetic force clamping them together like a puzzle piece. This  woman  would be engraved in his mind if he didn’t do something about it, probably haunt him for his decades to come but what was he supposed to do?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Instantaneously, the loss of weight in his arm’s dissipated and they were once again lightweight as they stayed afloat in the air, the bag’s he once held were now pulled to the women’s chest. She still hasn’t spoke. Meticulously, he could hear the weight off her feet fidgeting as the crunch of her paper’s met his ears as they were secured tightly in front of herself.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘I’m sorry, d- did I wake you.‘

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Don’t apologise just-‘

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘ _Did I wake you_?’  she said brusquely, ignoring his curtesy and asked once more, her eyebrow’s touching the lid’s of her eyelids. Her head tipping downwards only an inch, the flyaway hair’s fringe bouncing in the act.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Inhaling through his lip’s and making a flat line as he hummed his reply inching his chin upwards. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Replying with a scoff of disbelief indirectly, resembling a cough, her face shifted into a expression of resentment, her arm’s dropped loosely besides her attire. She quickly swallowed before forming her word’s again. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘I can’t  believe this, I’m so sorry I’ve just been so occupied lately that I’ve been thinking only about myself and not the other’s around...’

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Unbeknownst to her, her words were falling on dead ear’s. He saw her lip’s moving but the only thing he could hear was his pulse echoing in his ears melodiously and the way his pinky finger crunched up marginally. He wanted to believe she felt it to, the gravitational pull he felt to only get closer, to know me even to...

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

To  _feel_ more.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Putting on his most nonchalant expression he tuned back into the conversation, pretending his mind wasn’t consumed of only her. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘... and these night shift’s are ridiculously too busy for... well night shift’s -‘ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Where do you work?’ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Pausing her rant about her work and whatever else she was divulging into him he swiftly began realising how she may of received this; quickly backtracking.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘You mentioned night shift’s is all’ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘A night shift can apply to any type of work’ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

_Touché_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Just tryna’ move the conversation lady’ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Lady’s not my name, do I look like a pet to you?’ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

He snorted at her change in tone, the use of the higher octave insinuating this was as fun and game’s to her as it was to him. Taking a liking to her humour as she eagerly wheeled off as she amused his waggish riposte. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Well It look’s like to me, you’ve taken a liking to  my pet’ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Moving her bag up to her shoulder were it rightfully should be, she folded her arm’s beneath her chest and bit the inside of her lip, needing to do something with her hand’s they latched onto the strap’s of her bag. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Would that be so bad?’ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

No, not at all. Please stay

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Inuyasha wasn’t definite if this was a question or just a bold statement, the monotone had made that known. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘...no.’ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

A simple reply but it put them back at stage one, the shift in low voiceless quiet, faint sound’s of vehicle’s in the street’s below only he could pick up. Breathe’s were irregular as they were rigged, the longer this - whatever this was - went on the more he questioned his why he was so perturbed by the women. He was becoming dormant with her, his normal behaviour he exhibited with women being suspended. Not liking the way this foreign feeling betrayed his usual nature however he didn’t want this current one to walk away.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Arm’s shifting to his neck he rolled his eye’s sarcastically trying to bring resurrect the tone of high spirts. ‘If I’m being honest...’

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘ _Oh_ _ no’_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

He grinned at her dry satire, pleased to see she was open to move back to teasing. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘You  might of been waking me and causing me having trouble with my dog these past few... days’ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Deciding to downplay how long this had  actually  been happening her stunned face was enough to tell how guilty she felt just from that, but definitely one for the book’s as he suppressed a throaty laugh. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘You don’t mean that, do you?’

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘What do you mean’

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Days? I’ve been playing with your dog for a good month now’ 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Seeing how his expression deadpannedbroadening his features, she realised she dropped she dropped a big one there. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘... Sorry’

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

And just like that the conversation had became something more, every second becoming better than a second ago. He learned her name was  Kagome  and was a Medical Student as-well as working as a HCA in the local hospital. She’d been on night shift’s recently and on this particular one had finished at an earlier time as there wasn’t a lack of employee’s unlike the last few weeks. She’s been living in these accommodation for a little over a year now, knowing the couple that owned the building’s and were landlords to it. Kagome also knew of Sango - the girl a few floors above them - saying she was  ‘ _The sweetest girl once you get to know her’_ Inuyasha knowing of  the sweet girl  was certain that sweet was the wrong word to use when describing her, implying that maybe she was a tough nut to crack. As  Kagome  retorted back with  ‘ _The most courteous people have the biggest nut to crack’_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

He knew that statement  too well. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

The passageway’s blaze illuminating above the two figure’s, they spoke with animation filling their voice’s conversing their morning away, as defeated he once felt he felt re-charged around  Kagome, a buzz hoisting throughout him from his calves up to his shoulders to the tip of hoary ears. Was there a medicine that cured a pantomath? 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

He shared the details of his own life, from what he was studying from how long he’d been in and out of education, explaining that being a relic of bygone gifted him with precious time that humans liked to say not to waste he relished in every moment. At this point all logic had been thrown out the window, and  yes  one would say that she was a stranger and infatuation and interest were different thing’s, but infatuation wasn’t what clouded him, it was his interest to find out everything about her that she was open to share. During his centenarian he hadn’t felt  this open,  this safe,  this at home for some time. He was cognizant to feeling of  wanting what he felt now then, that being then and this being now and that being a fantasy and this being reality.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

He would pick this over  again and  again and  again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Well I- I better get back inside’

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Yeah’

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

The statement was met with no follow-up as she stood unmoving, the soles of her feet rolling signalling for the rest of her body to act upon her words. Cautiously footsteps began to the walk within direction of at the end of the hallway, they were measly steps and though they made no difference how fast she’d be refined back her commonplace, his brain was racking at him to do something - anything before she abandoned him with this fellow feeling swallowing him whole. The presence of  Kagome was slipping away as her feet found a tempo; no longer frigid and ready to return home. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘I-‘

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Eyes heedful of what he had to say, her rhythm had slipped beneath her nose not releasing the hold she held on the half demon. Her muscles unclenched, unraveling from the tension moments ago as her wishes were answered for to be called back into his presence. All out once he blurted what his gut had ushered him to, if he didn’t where would everything go to next?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘I take Ramen out for the morning’s around 6, If your passing by  The Goshinboku Park for your shift you can always come over...’ finishingunwaveringly the vibrations in his hand’s never leaving as his face began to itch as his nerves tingled. The traffic below them had only found itself set for the night of quietude, the sound of engines ebbing away as the couple was intending to affix themselves to their own apartment’s; with the promise they would encounter each other again. Satisfied with what she heard she let her grin ride up her face regardless of how it graced her cheeks in a manner she would of suppressed if it hadn’t of been Inuyasha. There was nothing more to say this night, being her only response she started walking backwards - confidently as she had the answer he yearned to see, eyes locked into his as her chocolate orbs swivelled with his gold one’s neither wanting to pull away. Knowing her answer by just her smile with one last exhale she left him bidding him goodnight. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘Goodnight InuYasha’

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

‘G’night Kagome’

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Only then did she tear her eye’s away.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Inspired by a ten second TikTok
> 
> I wanted to have a small development of character from Inuyasha calling Kagome a ‘wench’ to ‘women’ to just ‘Kagome’ and highlighting her name over and over again towards the end to show how he want’s to become accustomed with it and It not be as foreign to him as it should be.


End file.
